livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Fulgrim Ironforge (IronWolf)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: Rogar Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 17 +3 (07 pts) (+2 from racial) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts) (+2 from racial) CHA: 09 -1 (01 pts) (-2 from racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 15 = + CON (03) + FC (00) (Barbarian) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03* = (01) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (03) Reflex: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) Will: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +5 when underground Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Great Axe: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Power Attack for -1 to hit, +3 damage Throwing Axe: Attack: +02 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian Darkvision: (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the Giant type. Greed: +2 to Appraise checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hardy: +2 racial bonus to Poison, Spells and Spell-Like effects. Hatred: +1 racial bonus to attacks against Orcs and Goblinoids. Slow and Steady: Your base speed is never modified by encumbrance. Stability: +4 to avoid being bull rushed or tripped while standing. Weapon Familiarity: Treat all weapons with the word dwarven in them as martial weapons. Stonecunning: +2 bonus to Perception vs unusual stonework. Free check within 10 feet. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor and shields (except tower shields). Rage(Ex): (8 rounds/day) +4 Str, +4 Con, +2 to Will saves -2 to AC when enraged. Fast Movement(Ex): +10 feet to base speed, unless heavily loaded. Note: Used FC bonus (at 1st lvl) to add +1 to number of rounds allowed to rage. Feats Power Attack (Level 1): Trade -1 to hit for +2 to damage Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 to Initiative Tunnel Fighter (Racial/Dwarf): +2 Initiative and +1 critical damage while underground. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Barbarian) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 1 3 1 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +2(racial*) Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 03 1 3 -1 +0 Perception 05 1 3 1 +2(racial*) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 * see racial abilities for when to add bonus Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Great Axe (Melee) 20 gp 12 lb Throwing Axe (3) (Ranged) 24 gp 06 lb Backpack (Container) 02 gp 02 lb Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Caltrops 01 gp 02 lb Hammer 05 sp 02 lb Cards (Marked) 01 gp 01 lb Oil Flask (x3) 03 sp 03 lb Powder (x3) 03 cp 1.5 lb Rations, Trail (x7) 3.5 gp 07 lb Rope, Silk (50') 10 gp 05 lb Twine (50') 01 cp .5 lb Waterskin (x2) 02 gp 08 lb Weapon Blanch, Silver 05 gp .5 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Belt Pouch (Container) 01 gp .5 lb Chalk (x3) 03 cp 00 lb Flask 03 cp 1.5 lb Flint/Steel 01 gp 00 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp 00 lb Whetstone (x3) 06 cp 03 lb Tankard (Clay) 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 87.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 18 SP: 02 CP: 02 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 10gp gem (took the liberty of trading coin for an easier to carry gem) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 51 Height: 4'2" Weight: 185 Hair Color: Shaved (brown if grown out) Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: white, weathered Appearance: Fulgrim keeps his head shaved - a deep scar evident, his dark brownish beard long with various beads braided into many tassles, some say each bead represents a foe felled in battle. Demeanor: Fulgrim is friendly enough if a bit grim (hence his friends usually calling him "Grim" for short), his seething anger is saved for the field of battle. Background The Ironforges were some of the early dwarves in the Seithr Mountains and that made them hard dwarves. Some say the dwarves had returned to those mountains only for the gold, others to seek out long lost strongholds - the Ironforges keep that bit to themselves. Fulgrim was young even by dwarven standards when his father Ragnarik Ironforge met an untimely death while helping open some tunnels in search of something - gold or lost strongholds do not matter. Ragnarik was part of a scouting party that befell an attack of some dark beast in the tunnels below the mountains, he fell at the front to the beast's initial attacks. The other dwarves in the scouting party retreated quickly and left Ragnarik to die, his screams heard for many minutes as the dark beast tore him to pieces. Fulgrim still blames the other dwarves in that scouting party for failing to rescue his father or take a stand. Despite that Fulgrim followed in his father's footsteps, his uncle Tharamir Ironforge teaching him the ways of the axe and how to survive in the tunnels. Fulgrim cut his teeth in those tunnels, but never really fit in with the organized patrols, his seething over these very type of patrols failing to take the fight to the beast that killed his own father. With budding skills, Fulgrim decided to depart from the mountains and travel about the world taking his savage, demon-may-care attitude and see what out there in the world could calm the seething anger brewing beneath the surface. Appearance: Fulgrim keeps his head shaved - a deep scar evident, his dark brownish beard long with various beads braided into many tassles, some say each bead represents a foe felled in battle. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 7, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval